Radish Mercury
“Explore a magic ruin and save a princess? Interesting, let's do it!” -Radish embarking on his adventure Radish Mercury is the main protagonist in Tetrabash. He is a talented swordsman who embarks on an adventure to stop an organization from world domination. History Little is known about Radish's past. His family is never seen nor mentioned throughout the entire game as well as how he learned the art of sword fighting. His age seems to be around late teens and it is estimated he was born before the war took place. He also seems to have a strong connection with the natives of the Trinor Islands. Role in the story While taking a walk through the Sky Islands, he notices smoke from a fire on Torinoor Island. When he gets there, the Natives tell Mercury that Admiral Kreuz, the power hungry leader of the Dontres Army, has kidnapped their princess, Amanan and plans to use her to open the seal in the Torijin ruins. They beg him to help them get her back and Radish, finally seeing a chance for adventure, agrees to help. After defeating numerous monsters in the ruin and members of the Dontres army, Radish finds Admiral Kreuz and Amanan. Radish demands he give back the princess but he declines and uses his powerful tech to combat the young swordsman. Despite the efforts however, Kreuz and his Mech were ultimately defeated by Mercury. After his defeat, Radish and Amanan return to the Island, where the natives praise Radish as a hero and thank him for all his help. Radish later leaves back to his Island, finally becoming the hero he always dreamed he would be. Appearance Radish has physical properties blue hair, brown eyes and an average stature. His top attire consists of a light brown vest, a grayish green vest, pilot's goggles on his head and a beige scarf. His bottom consists of metal boots, grey shorts and a belt with a skull buckle on it. Personality Radish has an energetic and outgoing personality but stays on his Island for most of his time. He shows no fear when fighting for something he believes in and is always willing to help those in need. His weapon of choice is a short blade which he uses throughout most of the adventure. He seems to be very skilled at swordplay and is able to take down enemies with a couple slashes. He hates the corruption around him and is willing to combat those who want to create a world of chaos and darkness. Powers and Abilities Radish's main weapon, a traditional short blade is his first and most used weapon. He can do only 3 slashes with it but can increase its power as he progresses. He also uses an arsenal of different weapons like a large dagger, a pistol or a bracelet to increase slash power. He also collects various items like regenerative hearts, boots that grant faster speed or dragon wings to increase jump power. He is also skilled at flying aircraft and has his own plane. Gallery Trivia -He is also a pilot